This study uses the glucocorticoid -receptor antagonist RU 486 (mifepristone) to treat patients with psychotic major depression. It is hypothesized that these patients have elevated levels of cortisol which leads to a hyperdopaminergic state which in turn results in cognitive dysfunction and psychosis. There is evidence that high-dose mifepristone rapidly resolves psychotic major depression.